


If Someone Told Him

by ThePowerofGoodbye



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Love Never Dies - Lloyd Webber, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Sex, Love Never Dies spoilers, Raoul-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:24:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3808567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePowerofGoodbye/pseuds/ThePowerofGoodbye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And he wonders, if someone had told him how it ends, how she dies, what becomes of the great Viscount, would he still end up here?</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Someone Told Him

If only someone had told him, so long ago. What life would have in store for him. What things move in the shadows. The things he would encounter, the things he would do, the things that he would become. 

Liar, gambler, women abuser, cruel father, stinking drunk, deep in debt, a pitiful excuse for a man. 

Would he still have chased the red scarf; just out of reach of a young girl on the beach? Would he still have gone to Paris? Would he still have let his partner drag him to an opera? Would he still have chased her? Would he still have saved her?

Would he still have fallen in love with her?

If someone had told him so long ago of phantoms and angels and catacombs and fire would it have been different? If someone had whispered to him of moonless skies and what would happen beneath them, his fiancé, who had sacrificed himself for with another who would have so willingly, so eagerly slaughtered him; would he still have married her? Would a monster phoul as sin have raised his son? Yes his son, always his son. Would he have married another? Would he have children of his own blood? 

 

Would he have drank and gambled, and squeezed and hit and lied to control a different life? Would a different life have been possible? Or would he always end up here? On his knees in another damned opera house a new widower. Holding Christine, not his Christine but Christine still, in his arms while his son cried into her dress. Tears that Raoul couldn't seem to find himself shedding.

And he wonders, if someone had told him how it ends, how she dies, what becomes of the great Viscount, would he still end up here?


End file.
